Megaman Wears Prada
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I don't know what I was smoking when I thought of this but what if Andrea Saches wasn't who she said she was? She didn't even exist! She was merely a disguise by a famous singer wanting to see what it was like to be 'normal' for a while. As if working at RUNWAY is normal...or her friends from her past. AU OOC maybe some Femslash maybe some slash and the occasional bash rated T


**Devil Wears Prada and MegaMan Starforce Cross.**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this is definitely AU cause Andy never leaves after Paris. She didn't have too she understood, with who she really is it's to be expected. After all Andrea Saches is really just a disguise. OOC Femslash!)**

"Remind me again why there are a million people who would love to have our jobs Em?" Andrea, commonly called Andy, asked looking at her coworker, friend, and one of her confidents boredly over the computer monitor when she heard the muttered mantra of 'I love my job' from the Brit.

"Sod if I know." The red haired Brit, usually called Barbie or Em by Andy as a nickname, said with a nervous grin to her 'partner in hell' as Nigel once called them. She had been stunned and hurt at first when Andrea had come back from Fashion Week in Paris because she thought the goody two shoes didn't have it in her to do that but she got over it quickly since they were now joint first assistants, and as close as sisters since Andy had been kicked out of her old apartment and Emily had wanted her to be safe so invited her to stay in the spare room in Emily's apartment. That was how she found out Andy's secret, one no one in RUNWAY except for her and now Nigel and Serena know. Andrea Saches wasn't real. She was a mere disguise used by a girl who wanted to see what it would be like to be 'normal' for once. She's been in that disguise for over ten years…and she was more than happy that she could bring it down around her three friends and 'work family' as she called the four of them without them going all crazy.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Andy said rolling her eyes although she was grinning to show she was just joking.

"What makes you feel so much better Six?" Nigel asked as he and Serena walked down to the two desks to pick up their friends for their shared lunch break. Miranda was out for another hour for a meeting with Irv and one of the clackers down the hall promised to cover for them with the phones and all and the security guard on Irvs' floor promised to text Andy when Miranda began as if to leave.

"That Rena finally kissed her little red headed Barbie." Andy said without missing a single heartbeat as she grabbed her purse and cellphone, not even looking at them in order to hide her wide grin when she heard Nigel's jaw hit the floor.

"You two kissed and no one informed me?!" Nigel asked sounding torn between pride and hurt as he turned to the two blushing females, although Serena had a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Emily.

"If the sounds coming from Emily's room last night were anything to go by then they did a lot more than kiss." Andy said grinning while Emily's face matched her hair and Serena's grin widened to impossible and somewhat smug proportions.

"Uh-oh." Emily said when Andy's phone buzzed in her hand, causing the doe eyed woman to groan in despair when she read the text.

"Looks like Irv had an 'emergency' to take care of suddenly. She's on her way back now." Andy said sighing as she sank back into her chair and set her stuff back down.

"No rest for the wicked huh?" Serena asked in her Brazilian accent while Andy and Nigel snorted as Emily nodded in agreement while muttering her usual mantra.

"Miranda Priestley's office." Emily said answering the phone while Andrea shot up, grabbed her notepad, and made it to the elevator just as Miranda arrived.

"Please hold I'll ask her." Emily said as Miranda walked into her office while Andrea looked confused at not having an order to do, she already had a hot coffee waiting on Miranda's desk.

"Hey Andy? Are you expecting some kind of delivery?" Emily asked looking at her honorary little sister confused and curious.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Andrea asked looking just as confused as Emily felt.

"According to security there are two people in the lobby with a delivery for you. A short old woman and a muscled man about our age with some strange glasses on his head." Emily said causing Andy's whole face to lit up brilliantly while Miranda, having paused just before entering her office, looked confused.

"That'd be Dr. Goodall and Geo! Tell security to send them on up!" Andy said nearly bouncing in her chair happily while Serena, Nigel, and Emily's eyes widened slightly at the names. Andy had told them so much about her friends and adoptive family, they could probably write a book on the members in it.

"Yes she knows them. Send them on up." Emily related to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up while Nigel and Serena were staring at Andy as she bounced excitedly.

"What? I haven't seen grandma Goodall or Geo in three bloody months at least!" Andy said causing Emily to giggle slightly while Nigel smirked and Serena laughed at the familiar British curse.

"You've been hanging out with me too much Andy." Emily said causing Andy to look at her confused for a second before giggling when she realized she had stolen one of Emily's curses.

"It's alright I'll just blame it on Geo later." Andy said causing Nigel to chuckle while Emily outright laughed as well and the elevator down the hall 'dinged' to show someone had arrived at their floor. A sound of rolling wheels caught their ears and Andy motioned for them to be quiet with a grin on her face as she darted across the hall and disappeared from sight, which caused Nigel to grin again while Emily and Serena exchanged amused looks. Andy had done this to Serena once as a dare and it had been 'bloody hilarious' according to Emily. Miranda meanwhile was watching everything curiously and in confusion.

"Hey. Where's Andy?" A rather handsome and strong young man about Andy's age asked looking around as he arrived outside of Mirandas' office while pushing a cart, there was a small old lady beside him bouncing around on the tips of her toes.

"Boo." Andy whispered as she suddenly appeared silently behind the man, which was quite a feat given her five inch heels. The man jumped three feet into the air and spun around with a fist in mid-swing, one that Andy ducked under easily.

"Jumpy Geo?" Andy teased as she grinned at the muscled man that had nearly hit her in the head.

"Like you're one to talk Andy. You popped Nigel right in his eye and left quite the shiner on it when he scared you on a dare for Halloween." Serena said with a snort of amusement while Nigel winced and touched a spot close to his right eye that had hurt badly.

"She also knocked him flat out with it too, and that was without trying." Emily said grinning at her 'sister' who flashed Nigel a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Sounds like something Jack or I would do. Not little Andy here." Geo said grabbing Andy and proceeding to try and give her a noogie, a sharp pain in his foot stopped that quickly enough.

"What the hell are you wearing for shoes? Daggers?" Geo asked with a yelp as he hoped around on one foot while cradling his injured one.

"Five inch heels. Suitable replacement for daggers given the circumstances though. Will you stop hopping around like a kangaroo though? You've been hurt a whole lot worse than that before and I know it." Andy said rolling her eyes heavenward while Dr. Goodall was pointing and laughing at the scene.

"Just because I've been hurt worse before doesn't mean this doesn't hurt now!" Geo shot back as he continued to cradle his poor foot and causing Andy to snort slightly.

"Yeah right. I've seen you be shot, stabbed, nearly blown up, nearly cleaved in half, nearly flash fried and that's just the tip of the iceberg you were almost killed by! There's no way me stomping on your foot with a shoe heel will hurt worse than all of that or for more than a moment at the most given your resistance to pain." Andy said rolling her eyes while Miranda raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this information and Dr. Goodall winced slightly.

"Good point Andy." Geo said dropping his foot and grinning at them all while a suddenly very wicked idea struck Andy and she grinned mischievously at Dr. Goodall, Emily, and Serena.

"By the way Geo. Did I forget to mention that I told my three friends here about you and the others and that as soon as I showed Nigel your picture he asked me if he could date you?" Andy asked with a shit eating grin on her face while pointing at Nigel who flushed slightly while Geo's jaw dropped open in horror. Okay so maybe Nigel did ask that but he was mostly drunk and had been joking when he did so!

"Uh look man I'm flattered and all but I don't really uh…oh shit. Andy help please?" Geo asked trying to break it to Nigel 'gently' but not knowing how to do so and causing Andy, Serena, and Emily to break out laughing while Dr. Goodall was snickering heartily. Geo stared at Andy for all of maybe a minute before he scowled at her slightly.

"You were having another go at me weren't you?" Geo asked causing Andy, Serena, and Emily to laugh harder. Serena and Emily were both leaning against each other to remain upright while Andy was leaning against Geo as she laughed.

"Yes she was Geo." Dr. Goodall said as clearly as she could through her chuckles of amusement.

"Well you were interested in Jack so I thought you might be interested in some other guys too." Andy defended with a wide grin on her face while Miranda was watching everything in confusion. When had the outside of her office turned into a party?

"That was ten years ago and you and Belle were the ones to lock us in the damn closet!"


End file.
